ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Similarity
Overview The Similarity is a book of Anthropology. The book consists of storys gathered from hundreds of important political and cultural leaders from every corner of Ilderon. The Similarity is importants as a scholarly work as it provides a basis for understanding the basic different foundations that make up each culture or belief in the world. The work took 20 years to gather all the stories and quotes, and rumors around Ilderon say that Fecten Spectre is traveling the world again to add a second volume to the Similarity. Dedication First of all let me start this book by asking the gods to smite everyone who didn't believe in me to the Bridge. Traveling around the world and collecting so many stories has taught me that you meet a lot of kind open people, but you meet ten times more mean rude ones. If you are a mean person please do not read my book. If you are from the University, I'm looking at you Newtish, please pretend to like it so the Headmistress will reconsider my exile. Back to the first point, I've found a lot of different people believe in a lot of different gods. Some believe this world was created by the patron all-powerful deity of creation. Some believe this world was created by a whispered dead god of darkness. Personally, I haven't been able to find the right answer—even though I've never been particularly good at finding things myself anyways. I've just come to believe, whoever created this world had far too much time on their hands, and I ask whoever that guy with too much time on his hands is to smite my naysayers—especially Newtish Negelia Riggleby. Send his short, spectacled, stuck up, pretentious, scholarly yellow nose to the Bridge. Thank you, Guy With too Much Time on his Hands, praise be your holy name. Introduction Hello, I am Fecten Spectre. I am a credible and accomplished scholar of the Mapheus University. However, I’m unsure since I’m exiled from the University if that would technically negate my accomplishments. Also, if you mention my name at the university, many of my colleagues will laugh you out of their presence. They believe what I do isn’t an “academic pursuit” and instead consider my methods of research to be an excuse to drink with strangers. I think the technical term for what I do is called “Anthropology.” Unfortunately, that is a big word and less people than you would imagine are fans of decorated speaking. I am not a fan of the lizards of the Galken Desert. I also don’t like the street performers of Red Axe. They’re not very nice, and they threaten to stab you if you don’t drop a ruby piece in their collection trays. If you are a Red Axe street performer or a Galken lizard reading this book, I apologize, but I hope you understand that the facts of my travels are the facts. Whoops, excuse me, I am rambling. Back on subject, a little more about myself. I guess I should address the obvious uninvited guest in the room. Yes, my name is actually Fecten. The prefix “fec” denotes waste, while the suffix “en” denotes death. I suppose the “t” in my name just makes it easier to say, but yes, in Old Tongue my name actually translates to wasteful death or as we would better refer to it now “death by pooping.” I think the proper medical term is “relentless mudbutt.” But that is neither here, nor there. My father is a crazy, mentally detached, old man who claims he was possessed by a ghost when he slept with my mother. My mother was a Darkin--those in the west would commonly refer to her as a tierii. But just because someone doesn’t have a soul doesn’t mean you have to go and classify them as an entirely different species… Newtish. Anyways, they left me in the desert as child, I was picked up and raised by some roaming Galken Bandits. When I was old enough, I set out to find my parents, tracking their whereabouts through the faintest clues collected from local regional stories. Once, I discovered how much I enjoyed hearing all the different tales of people while on my travels, I decided to make a life of listening to stories, collecting them, and sharing them. With that, I hope you enjoy the stories presented here. Some of them I copied down detail for detail, some of them I couldn’t quite remember so I made them up. Regardless, they should all be entertaining. Oh one tiny side note, I noticed a common thread between all these stories that leads me to believe our world is about to be destroyed--but there is not much I can do about that. All I can do is pray to the all powerful Guy with Too Much Time on his Hands that he will be merciful if my assumptions prove true.